


Alcohol

by DifferenceEngineGirl



Series: There's No Place Like Home [6]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Fluff, Lucifer Fluffuary 2020 (Lucifer TV), Tribe Night (Lucifer TV), Whiskey & Scotch, plus Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22367545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DifferenceEngineGirl/pseuds/DifferenceEngineGirl
Summary: Ella insists on a Tribe night (plus Lucifer) to celebrate his return.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: There's No Place Like Home [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604932
Comments: 8
Kudos: 118





	Alcohol

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for Fluffuary prompts 8. Kissing and 26. The Forehead Touch.
> 
> Thanks to batard_loaf for beta-ing!
> 
> Many thanks to Obliobla, TheYahwehDance, and Arlome for telling this non-drinker what whiskey tastes of!

On Lucifer's sixth day back on Earth, Ella insisted they all go out for drinks to celebrate his return. Ella, Chloe, Maze, Linda, and he gathered outside the Paddock, before heading to Ella's choice of bar. Chloe sat beside him in the Uber, fingers intertwined and eyes only for each other. When they reached the bar, Linda and Ella ordered luridly coloured cocktails, Maze got a beer, and Chloe and Lucifer ordered the bar's best whiskey.

He watched the amber liquid swirl around his glass, the light glinting through it catching his eye before he took that first glorious sip. Heat and smoky honey flooded his tongue, a delightful contrast to the ashy taste of everything in Hell. Oak and peat ran smooth over his tastebuds as the familiar burn slid down his throat. He couldn't remember the last time he drank this slowly, but the caramel and earthiness emerging with every sip made him savour it like the Irish were right in their naming, and it was  _ uisce beatha _ , the water of life, most precious of liquids.

When his glass was empty he looked to her, aware of the smile he couldn't rid himself of, even if he wanted to, and leant down to capture her lips with his own. She deepened the kiss, uncaring of their audience, even as Ella whooped in the background, and he could taste the delicate finish and warmth of the whiskey on her tongue. When they broke apart, they rested their foreheads together, soft smiles mirrored on both their faces and hearts full of love.

And for a moment, everything else ceased to exist.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback always welcome!


End file.
